Fuzzy Business
by Imaginative-Wandering
Summary: What happens when an awkward encounter messes up the way Keith and Lance opperate within the team? The other paladins decide that it might be nice to lock them up together again to get them sort things out, but more feelings may come out than intended. A little piece of pining Klance fluff because they're adorable and I love them


He was sure, without a doubt, that he hated him. Right? Lance was sitting on the sides of the training room with Pidge and Hunk watching Shiro and Keith train. The team had decided that it could be a good way to help them move on with the whole "Keith's a Galra" thing. Lance just didn't see the big deal. Even when he looked Galra, he was still Keith...just as annoying and mullet-headed as always. The other shook their heads like he was being crazy. There was more to it for them.

Lance could stand Keith the least out of anyone there, so why was he the only one that was cool with this? He forced himself to stop thinking about it and watch the sparring match going on in front of him. Keith managed to knock Shiro's training sword out of his hand to win the match. Shiro just smiled softly and turned to the rest of the paladins.

"Who's next?" he asked simply. Pidge and Hunk nearly dove behind Lance, leaving him out front as the obvious choice. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed a training sword off of the wall.

"I guess that's me," Lance sighed, glaring at Pidge and Hunk. Keith's expression seemed to say that he'd rather take on Lord Zarkon than willingly spar with Lance (ifhe was sparring for a reason other than just beating Lance up).

Keith glared at Lance. "Let's just get this done quick," he grumbled. Lanced nodded, and Shiro started the battle timer and analysis.

Keith hated to spar with Lance. Lance was always clumsy with a sword, and he should've been easy to beat. Somehow, he still ended up getting lucky every time he had to deflect a blow. He also couldn't stand how Lance tainted him while they were fighting. He couldn't stand the way he got angry with every new insult Lance threw at him or the way he threw them right back. Most of all, he couldn't stand that small feeling that told him to hold Lance as tight as he could and never hurt him or let anything else hurt him. He felt the Galra side of him scream mate, home, and love. Keith ignored those feelings and drowned them out.

"Oh come on, mullet," Lance taunted. "I thought you were from the best warrior race in the galaxy, so why can't you beat me?" Keith froze. The look of shock on Lance's face told him that he knew the comment was a mistake the second he said it.

Keith took a deep breath, ignored the burning feeling behind his eyes, set down his sword, and punched Lance so hard in the nose that he felt it crack underneath. He looked over to the side of the training room and saw Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro slowly trying to creep out without being seen. Keith didn't really care about them. All he cared about was making Lance sorry he'd opened his mouth...no matter how much his instincts hated it.

"I'm sorry, Keith," Lance said the second he turned back to him. Keith blinked. That wasn't at all what he'd been expecting.

"I know that was a low blow. It's just hard to think about because I don't see what the big deal is with you being half Galra just because you may look like one sometimes," he admitted. Lance looked down at the floor. He looked pretty pitiful with his nose bleeding and slowly turning purple. It didn't look like Keith had knocked it out of place, but there was certainly damage that had been done.

Keith didn't know how to respond. He was pretty sure he wanted to punch Lance again, but he also kind of wanted to sit down and tell Lance that it was okay, that he was sorry. Keith sighed and walked over to Lance. It didn't matter how he felt for the Blue Paladin, Lance wouldn't feel the same. He stopped directly in front of Lance.

"Leave." That was all Keith said. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. Lance didn't say anything for once, just got up and left.

Things got really tense for the next week. Lance and Keith wouldn't say a word to each other, but the rest of the team would see them watching each other when the other wasn't looking. Without the constant bickering, things seemed really quiet.

The biggest problem was with Voltron. No matter what they did, they couldn't seem to find a way to form Voltron. Shiro and Allura both tried to approach them and get them to work things out, but Keith and Lance managed to get away every time.

Finally, after another failed attempt at forming Voltron in practice, Allura snapped.

"That's it! All five of you get in here in here right now!" The team trudged into the main common room. Allura smiled at Pidge and Hunk.

"Pidge, Hunk, you may leave," she told them. Then, she fixed a glare on Keith and Lance. Shiro and Allura boxed them in.

"You two are going to work this out, whatever it takes," Allura ordered, and Shiro nodded in agreement.

"It's one thing to fight, but this could put people's lives at stake, so figure it out. We'll let you out as soon as you do," Shiro ordered. Keith and Lance groaned in unison. Being locked in a room together was getting old.

Shiro and Allura hurried out of the room, and a clicking sound signaled that they had engaged the electronic locking system to trap them in there. Neither of them said anything for a while, but they both sat down in front of the room's large window and looked at the stars. He could still see the awful purple bruise over Lance's face and the

white-ish piece of something like medical tape that Coran had used after he set it.

"I just wanted to be normal," Keith said softly, ending the silence. Lance glanced at him, and he was surprised to see the purple color that was over Keith's arms and kept slowly creeping upwards.

"I didn't want to admit that it hurt," he said again and balled up his fists. "Shiro looks at with pity or like he's afraid, Hunk smiles, but he asks so many questions and always seems suspicious, Allura looks at me like she might decide to murder me if she's given the chance, and Pidge looks at me like a test subject."

It didn't take long for Keith to look fully Galra. Even his ears were fluffy and purple. Lance hadn't been in the same room with Keith while he was in full Galra form...not alone at least. He started fidgeting unintentionally, like he was uncomfortable.

"Can I touch your ears?!" Lance blurted out, then mentally slapped himself. Nice going, Lance, ask the fluffy purple killing machine if you can pet his ears like a cat. Why don't you go ahead and tell him that you're madly in love with him too?!

Lance paused. Was he "madly in love" with Keith?

" _Yes, you are,"_ his brain supplied. He politely told his brain to shut up.

Keith looked at his hands. He hadn't even realized that he'd gone into Galra form. He really should have told Lance no, but this was Lance McClain. Lance McClain, the boy he'd had a crush on since the garrison, even if he wouldn't admit to remembering him.

"Go ahead," Keith said softly. He tried to ignore the way his voice cracked halfway through. Lance tried his best not to blush, and he hesitantly reached on hand out and touched one of the fuzzy ears.

Keith's heart kept into his throat. He hadn't had a problem with people touching his ears before, on accident or on purpose (*cough* Pidge and Lotor *cough). It hadn't really felt any different than someone patting him on the back or having his hair touched, but when Lance did it, it felt nice. Like _really_ nice. It was similar to the feeling you get when someone gives you a massage but combined with a hug and something else.

 _Home,_ his Galra side supplied. He was enjoying it too much to tell his Galra side to stuff it.

Lance bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Keith realized it, but he was making a soft rumbling noise. It only took him a second to figure out was purring, actually putting. Lance laughed and used his other hand to carefully pet both of Keith's ears.

Keith closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. Any control he had over his movements was completely gone. He should have been against this, but he couldn't muster the resisitance. There were barely any filters when in his mind when it came to Lance.

"No homo, but that's really cute," Lance laughed softly. Keith's ears flicked nervously. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say, but he was tired. He honestly just didn't want to keep keeping secrets.

"Okay, but full homo, you're really cute," Keith shot back. Lance froze. He was 99% sure his brain wasn't working. Either he was having a really good dream or Keith Kagone had just flirted with him. Keith blushed and stood up to try and hurry away.

"Sorry! I'll be going now," Keith squeaked and started to leave. Lance grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"No! I mean- I um..." Lance fumbled. "I really like you!" he shouted. Keith blinked. He wasn't sure what he should do. Lance shuffled his feet.

"Say something? I mean I understand that you wouldn't feel the same, but you said full homo, and then my brain stopped processing. I know I'm not really good enough, so you probably wouldn't actually be interest-" Keith wanted to make him stop rambling. He hated the things that Lance was saying, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.

Lance didn't react at first, but as soon as Keith started to lean away, Lance pulled him back in. After who knows how long, they simply stood there. Keith briefly thought that they looked like a cheesy rom-com foreheads touching, gazing into each other's eyes, but he didn't care. He was the first one to break the silence.

"I think that I'm in love with you," Keith laughed. Lance smiled brightly in return. Somehow, the bruised nose only made it sweeter, and Keith knew that he would do anything to protect him, with or without the influence of his Galra instincts.

"I think that I've been in love with you for a long time," Lance replied. He reached up to pet Keith's ears, causing his purring to grow loud again. However, their perfect little moment just _had_ to be ruined.

"I'd say they worked things out," Pidge said from the doorway, and Shiro picked up the thread.

"It's about time, too," he smirked. The two of them turned their own various shades of pink and red or magenta and purple.

"Honestly, I was worried that one of you would spontaneously combust with all of that pining," Allura laughed. Hunk was the next one to speak.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hunk held his hands out. "Back up, Keith, you purr? Oh my gosh, you're literally a cat," Hunk laughed. The six of them ended up doubled over in laughter.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thank you guys for locking us in here together." Lance smiled at the rest of the group. "We really needed to sort things out."

"We're really happy for you two," Pidge said. "Romance may not make as much sense to me, but you two are both adorable." She nudged the two playfully. Keith gently reached over to grab Lance's hand and intertwine their fingers. The universe could have ended and the five of them wouldn't have noticed.

"We're happy too," Keith said. "Finally, we're happy together."

 _I have recently gotten addicted to Voltron, and I may or may not have sat down and watched the whole thing. I really wanted to do something with this ship, and here's the product.It's not meant to exactly line up with canon, but for the most part it was the same, just a few universe alterations. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you would want to see a sequel or anything. Thanks for your support! ~ Magine_


End file.
